Healing
by misundastood
Summary: Edwards parents have died tragically and he has come to live with his cousin Alice. Bella and Alice are childhood friends and when Bella tries to comfort Edward during his time-of-need something happens. Could this be love? All-human, normal pairings r
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hey guys...it's Meagan.**

**Okay so, thanks to my BFF (The Brunette Writer), I finally got my first chapter of my first fanfic story finished!! YAY go me. I am not promising that it's GREAT but hey I'll get better. I got the story line idea from Mel also, because my mind was blank and so I took the idea from her and made it my story ******

**Please review it if you read it ******** it would make me soo happy! **

**A/N: Bella, Edward, and Alice are 17 and Emmett Jasper and Rose are 18!! **

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Twilight...unfortunately...nor do I own the characters...as much as I'd LOVEEEE to own Edward Cullen!! ******

**HOPE YOU LIKE ******

Chapter 1

"Alice, what do you have to tell me?"

My pixie-like best friend couldn't sit still and she was driving me nuts from bouncing on her bed. This was odd, considering she had been depressed lately, due to the death of her beloved aunt and uncle. She had only been back for a few days but she had literally dragged me down the hall to her room to tell me the extremely important news she had for me.

"Do you remember me telling you about my cousin?" Alice asked a mischievous gleam in her blue eyes.

I searched my twelve years of memories with Alice. I'd known the girl since we were in kindergarten and she had shared her box of 96 Crayola crayons.

"Edward." I started, the memory coming back in a flash. "The boy that stayed with you that one spring break in 5th grade and hung out with us at the pool...That was a fun spring break." I smiled remembering.

"Yeah, well, he's here to stay with us for a while because of Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Eddie.

"Oh my God Alice, where is he...I look horri...okay I'm sorry. I kind of sound selfish...This isn't about me, so how is he? Does he need anyth..." I paused turning to the door to see who had knocked.

"Um, Alice can I...Oh hi, have we met? Edward said as he casually invited himself into her room and sat on the floor next to the bed.

"Edward, this is Bella Swan," Alice began to introduce us just as she had 6 years ago. "You met her in 5th grade over spring break..._REMEMBER_?"

"Oh, yeah um kinda...look Bella, I'm sorry to be rude, because that is not my usual behavior, but I need to speak to Alice real fast if you can spare a moment," Edward said forming a hopeful smile on his face. I could tell something was wrong and I was pretty sure it was Elizabeth and Eddie.

"Sure Edward, anything for you. I'm so sorry to hear about what happened, and if there's anything I can do to help let me know," I told him as I was reluctantly removing myself from the bed. I shut the door behind me and headed down the stairs to see if Esme was downstairs. I needed a woman to talk to.

"Hi Bella honey, what have you been up to since we left?" Esme said patting the seat next to her on the sofa. I sat down and I started to talk but there was no sound coming out. What was wrong with me?

"Bella, is something wrong sweetheart?" Esme was beginning her questionnaire.

"No mom," I had called Esme mom since kindergarten. "Well, kind of yeah...it's Edward."

"Oh, I see..."I could see the excitement in Esme's eyes but it wasn't excitement I was looking for. "So, you have the hots for my nephew?"

"_NO!_ I'm more worried about him than anything," I could see how I had led Esme to think I had a crush on Edward but this wasn't the time for mushy love stuff. Edward was hurting..._BAD_...and he needed someone to comfort him, someone who had been through this before, and I knew _exactly_ the person.

_It was the first spring break I had ever spent without my parents. The following Monday would have been a month since I lost my mom, Renee Swan. _

_She was a 4__th__ grade teacher at Forks Elementary and she loved her students dearly. She loved them like they were all her own children. One day someone left water boiling on the stove to make coffee and fire caught in the kitchen. After everyone was out of the school, my mom counted her children and after noticing one was missing, she remembered that she had let Damien go to the restroom. She instinctively ran into the building to save him because she always felt that it was her duty to watch over and protect the children. And my mom wasn't willing to wait for the fire department, I can guarantee you that! We don't really know what happened after that except that when the firemen arrived they went into what was left of the building and came out with little Damien. My mom had not made it. That was the worst news of my life. _

_I remember being at the computer typing a story that was inspired by my mom and looking out the window to see the fire-chief car outside my house. I didn't know what they were there for but I felt my heart fall to the ground and I jumped from my seat and ran outside to meet the firemen. When they told me, I nearly hit the ground...I could not stop crying and I kept saying "I want her back now this isn't fair" My mom and I were close and not only was she my mom but she was my best friend...besides Alice that is. It nearly killed me to lose her and every time someone spoke her name I could feel the waterworks coming. Mom had given everything for me including being a normal teenager. At 17 she gave birth to me and at that point she gave up the rest of her life for me. The only things I had now were my dad, who was barely making it; and my friends...until Edward came along. _

_My Dad had sent me to stay with Alice over Spring Break because he could tell I was seriously depressed. Dad was always worried about me. When I got to her house there was an unfamiliar boy there who happily offered to unload my bags. Because I was tired and depressed I answered with a sincere "Thank you". Alice introduced us as we made our way into the house and up to her room. When we got there I made myself comfortable on her bed, as always, and she went to get some snacks. Edward and I took this opportunity to talk and get to know each other. That was when I told him about my mom. I began to cry just like I always did when I talked about mom, and Edward did THE most surprising and gentleman-like thing ever. He pulled me close to him and wrapped me in his arms while whispering that it would all be okay. Realizing that I barely knew him I kind of pulled away and thanked him._

_That whole week he was constantly concerned about me and he had only known me for such a short period of time. He showed me what caring about someone really meant. And he was there for me when I needed someone. I could remember it like it was yesterday._

Edward needed ME. He needed me to be there as he had for me. He needed a friend and I was willing to be there as long as he wanted me there. I owed it to him and mom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**So…here's ch.2!! Thank you to Vampires-Rock4eva and The Brunette Writer. Ya'll are the best!!**

**I hope you like this chapter…….and please don't be mad at the end……I promise you'll find out soon enough!!**

**R&R :) **

**I still don't own Twilight…and I don't own Edward……yet :) **

Chapter 2

"Bellaaaaaa," Alice screamed at me from the balcony.

"Coming Alice," I yelled back at her.

"I'm sorry Esme, it was very nice talking to you but I think Alice might need me upstairs," I apologized.

"Oh, honey, it's fine. If you need me again, I'm here. You girls and Edward have fun...try and cheer him up," I caught the wink Esme shot at me as I was getting up to leave. She was always a mischievous person, but she was a perfect mother-like figure to me.

"Belllllllaaaaaa..." Alice nearly busted my eardrums as I opened the door to her room.

"Alice what is it? _What_ must you scream at me for?"

"Oh...my...G-God Bella, you are _not _going to believe this," Alice lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Ok Alice, but, um…why are we whispering?" I murmured as I realized Edward was gone now.

"Shhh, Edward is in the room next to us unpacking but I had to tell you this before I lost it," I could see the anticipation in her eyes and she was doing that bouncy thing on the bed again. This must be good.

"Well…" She was testing my patience. I think I wanted to know worse than she wanted to tell me.

"Jasper is coming to stay with us for three days," She squealed.

"Who's Jasper?" I asked her. I wanted to say something more but I didn't know who this Jasper person was.

"Oh my God Bella, I'm sorry…I was so caught up in telling you that he was coming and I forgot you don't know him yet," She sincerely apologized. She really didn't need to apologize, but I knew how she was crazy about making everyone happy, so I didn't say anything.

"Ally, telephone," I could hear Esme nearly tripping up the stairs trying to get to Alice's room.

"Who is it?" Alice whispered, covering the mouthpiece of the phone.

"Just answer it Alice," Esme said winking at her.

Alice uncovered the mouthpiece, "Thanks mom." As soon as Esme left the room Alice said "Hello?" into the phone, with that curious yet excited tone to her voice.

I tuned out of the conversation at that point trying not to eavesdrop. I lay back on her bed and I could hear Edward next door. It sounded like he was rummaging through boxes. Then I heard him start to sob. I thought I heard him say "Mom….why did you have to go…. Dad…you were supposed to teach me to drive a manual…. This isn't fair". It reminded me of the day I found out about my mom. It almost killed me not to get up and run into the room and cry with him. Instead, I just lay there because I knew how he felt.

"Okay, see you then," I could hear Alice saying to the person on the other side of the phone. "Bye hun," She said before slowly closing the phone. She immediately started bouncing on the bed again. I swear this girl had _too_ much energy.

"That was Jasper," She squealed at me. "He'll be at the airport at 8:00 tomorrow morning".

"So, who is this Jasper guy?" I began to question her. "He sure seems to make you happy". She smiled at me. This was one of the first genuine smiles I had seen (besides when she told me Edward was coming) since before her aunt and uncle died.

"Oh, he's just a guy, who happens to be Edward's friend…and who I might have a _little _crush on," She told me.

"_MARY ALICE CULLEN_! You have a crush on your cousin's best friend and you _never_ told me…what is this?" I scolded at her.

"Bells, I'm sorry," She started apologizing again.

"Alice, chill out sweetheart…I was joking with you. So, what's he like"? I wanted to know about my best friends crush, and I wanted to know _now_.

"Well, he's 6'2, he has golden hair, he's built like a swimmer, he's wonderf-" she broke off at the sound of her squeaky door opening. There, in the middle of the doorway, stood Edward. His eyes were bloodshot and tears were rolling down his face. He held something in his hand but I couldn't tell what it was.


End file.
